


Sexual Snuggles and Mental Repercussions

by Moon6Shadow



Series: Good Omens Series [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alterous - Freeform, Asexual Character, Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Assisted Masturbation, Blanket Permission Statement Available, Canon Non-Binary Character, Currently Naga Form Crowley, Don't To Copy To Another Site, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-Neutral Pronouns For Aziraphale, Hurt No Comfort, Long Live Feedback (LLF) Comment Project Friendly, Mostly Off Screen Sex, Naga, Not Cured By Sex, Other, Poetry, Reposting is only allowed for historic preservation with credit; not for personal or financial gain., She/Her Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), She/Her Pronouns for Main Character, This now has all the fix-its, Trauma, Ze/Zem Pronouns User, demigender, grey romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon6Shadow/pseuds/Moon6Shadow
Summary: Crowley's snake form has a menstrual cycle and hormones. Aziraphale offers to help and Crowley is trying to be grateful but...#Currently Naga Form Crowley





	Sexual Snuggles and Mental Repercussions

She rolls over scowling

Hiding her vagina against the bed

Twisting her tail around Aziraphale's legs

_No._

Her tail coiled tight

Instead of around Aziraphale's legs like usual

It's done.

_Finally._

Now the blasted hormones

Can stop nagging her

_She just wants to sleep..._

_Just wants the effects to wear off_

Aziraphale wraps zes arm around her

And she snuggles into zes chest

Her vagina firmly away from zes hips

Although the tip of her tail unwinds

To start wrapping around zes legs

_She'll melt against zem soon,_

_She just needs a minute<strike>  
</strike>_

Kind hands stroke her hair

Thank goodness they aren't sticky anymore

She never could stand stickiness

That's what toys were for<strike>  
</strike>

_Still this feels nice..._

The snuggling

Aftercare anyway

She's still not sure how

She feels about the

'Assisted masturbation' bit

Maybe she'll go off

And take care of it herself next time

_Perhaps_

Still,

She has Aziraphale in bed

With all zes attention on her

Zes hands in her hair

And it feels _amazing_

_ At least she tells herself that_

Maybe when she wakes up

Less grumpy over stupid hormones

She'll be able to appreciate that more

**Author's Note:**

> "Just wants the effects to wear off"  
Lead weights, see Trauma poem.  
-  
Thank you everyone for reading!! <3
> 
> #Fandom for Fun, so not looking for critics but pretty much all polite feedback including Whisper and Murmur comments are totally welcome. If you've left feedback in the form of kudos, bookmarks and/or comments I likely won't see feedback immediately, but I will see it eventually so thank you!! 
> 
> Open series to see my detailed [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) statement or see [Poetry and Short Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1007304) series notes for my Blanket Permission Statement but basically, as long as you credit, yes you can.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Libido](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013568) by [Moon6Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon6Shadow/pseuds/Moon6Shadow)
  * [Mindset Issues: It's The Second Thought That Counts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027893) by [Moon6Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon6Shadow/pseuds/Moon6Shadow)


End file.
